Tsukimegami Gaitōyami
| image = | english =Moon Goddess, Cloaked in Darkness | kanji =月女神外套闇 | race = | gender =Female | bankai =Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō | master =Yue Nisshōkirite Nisshō Kawahiru | manga debut =The Ties that Bind | anime debut = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} (月女神・外套闇), also known by the name Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō (月女神・眩しい頭光) in Bankai is the manifested spirit of Yue Nisshōkirite's Zanpakutō and by extension it was inherited by his detachment Nisshō Kawahiru. She is the only known resistance-type ZanpakutōThe Ties that Bind in the Soul Society. Appearance Tsukimegami Gaitōyami, in her normal state, takes the form of a large dragon made of pure reishi. This dragon is blue in color with a white outline, and seems to be made of fire, however the flames never burn and are not hot to the touch being rather cold. While in this form she is able to fly and even carry others on her back, however she has to "allow" them to ride on her or else they would fall through her semi-intangible form. It should be noted that this dragon has no visible limbs but due to the mailable nature of the body this can be changed to form bird-like legs. Her true form however is that of a Japanese dancer as she is normally seen wearing a traditional kimono of the Kagura dancers. This is a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. Underneath this she wears a green kosode, similar to that of a . She wear no type of foot protection, preferring bare feet to the constriction of shoes. Around her waist she wears a stylized obi sash that is yellow in color and tied in the front rather than the back. In her Bankai state, Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō takes on a youthful appearance, and looks nothing like her Shikai form. In Bankai she resembles a young girl with short, dark green hair which she had tied up fan-like in a hair bob style. Her hair is notable that it is dark enough to almost appear like it is actually black in some lights. She has fair skin and very sharp fingernails. her eyes are the only remnant of her other self as they both share her reddish-violet eyes. She is also seen wearing red eye shadow and red lipstick. Her outfit is very unusual considering her Shikai forms modesty as while in Bankai she adorns a black ribbon choker, tied at the back of her neck in a bow. On her body she is seen wearing feminine ninja wear. Her ninja tunic is black and sleeveless, and is cut off midway down her thighs, which exposes the cleavage of her large breasts. She also wears a bright yellow sash which ties at the front of her outfit. She also wears thin, tight, black gloves on both of her hands. They are held in place by her middle fingers and extend beyond her wrists, just short of mid-forearm. On her legs and feet she wears a pair of tight, black cloths acting as foot guards. These start midway up her shins and down to her middle toes, each held in place by a thin strap based at the bottom arches of her feet. Personality History Plot Disappearance arc Within this dream world, Tsukimegami is a family cat of the Nisshōkirite Family and takes the form of a . She is blindly loyal to Yue despite not being able to communicate with him or use her powers. Like her master she knows there is something wrong with this world and retains all of hr memories. Powers and Abilities Flash Steps Master: Tsukigami's usage of flash steps is fairly recent as she has had to remaster all of her lost abilities. Using Shunpo, she is able to move at high speeds for combat or to travel long distances in an instant. Her speed is matched by most seated officers and lieutenant class shinigami and she is often seen using this while manifested. Swordsmanship Specialist: Hand to Hand Combatant: Large Spiritual Pressure: Spiritual Pressure Suppression: Spiritual Dispersal: Zanpakutō *'Shikai:' Tsukimegami Gaitōyami is able to call forth her Shikai state at anytime, drawing out an elegant white daishō-pair, consisting of a solid white katana having a sun shaped crossguard, and a wakizashi having a moon shaped guard. :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Tsukimegami Gaitōyami lies in her power of resistance. It is defined as the counter-force capable of opposing all other forces. In truth, its power is an absolute one which focuses on the total and complete resisting of an opponent's force. As seen in her usage by her master, she is able to construct three barriers which allow for the slowing, dispersal and refraction of incoming attacks. *'Bankai': Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō (月女神眩しい頭光, "Moon Goddess' Radiant Halo"): Unlike her natural form, she summons the completed form of her Bankai self forgoing the use of the Construct Yue has access too. When triggered she summons twin Nodochi having a lotus-shaped tsuba. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, her ability to resist is expressed as the counter-force to life itself. Using her swords, she is able to reflect any and all attacks she comes into contact with, showing a more natural flow with her abilities than when in use by her master. Trivia Navigation References